Gifts and Chibi's Don't Mix
by Suppie-chan the III
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot. Roy buys Ed a present on his way home from work. RoyxEd Flames will be used to roast marshmellows. Mmm. May add more chapters as I come up with them.
1. Gifts and Chibis Don't Mix

Disclaimer: Fullmetal is owned by other people… who aren't me. Unfortunately.

Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.

**Gifts and Chibi's Don't Mix**

A tall, dark-haired male entered through the front door quietly, setting his keys on the small table opposite the door. Next, he stripped off his coat and hat and placed them on the coat rack beside the door, all the while, starring at the door at the end of the hall. It seemed he had the element of surprise, so far. He sighed, smiling softly and loosening his tie, then slipping it off completely and dropping it beside the keys. He walked to the door at the end of the hall and opened it silently, slipping into a vast living room.

Everything was quiet, and the man figured he was being cautious for no reason; his companion must have gone out or something. He sighed and turned to walk to the kitchen for a drink, when he heard movement by the couch. The man became instantly still and looked over towards the couch. Slowly, he slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve his glove, ready to spark anyone who tried to attack. But, as his eyes fell on the couch, the figure moved again, turning onto its side and snoring softly.

Roy smiled and pulled his hand back out of his pocket, walking to the arm of the couch. There, lying on the couch snoozing with an alchemy book over his chest, was the object of Roy's affections. Edward Elric. Roy gazed down at him for a bit, taking in his peaceful features before shifting Ed's bangs away from his face and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his exposed forehead. The blonde stirred slightly, almost leaning into the touch, and Roy was afraid he would wake up. But, he merely tossed his arm over the edge of the couch causing the book to slide off his chest and towards the floor. It never got there; Roy caught it in mid-air. He didn't want _anything_ to wake his Edward up. He set the book on the coffee table without a sound and gathered a light blanket from a nearby chair, placing it over the youth's curled up body. He gazed down at his slumbering lover for a few moments, and then padded to the kitchen for his self-promised drink.

'Just a scotch this time.' He thought, walking over to his mini-bar (which was actually just a little shelf hanging beside the refrigerator), and collecting his scotch bottle and a glass, and pouring a swallow into the cup. "Bottom's up." Roy brought the cup to his lips and tipped it, feeling the liquid slide down his throat. He set the cup down and poured another swallow into it and had just lifted it level with his chin when he heard a rustle of cloth behind him.

"Drinking again? Am I really that stressful that you have to drink me away?" Ed drawled from the doorway.

Roy chuckled. "Conceited as always." He turned to look at the golden-haired boy. "Always thinking it's about you."

Ed laughed. "Conceited, am I? Then, what does that make you? A bastard?" he replied, smirking. Roy just smiled and shook his head. Edward looked so cute! His hair was tousled; random strands here and there, jutting out from his braid. His light blue boxers were slightly crooked and his black tank top was crumpled and loose. Roy couldn't help but stare at him for a while. The younger alchemist sure had gained some patience as he aged. When Roy had first met him, when the boy was 12, Edward would have spazzed if someone starred at him. Now, it didn't seem to bother him. Ed just smirked knowingly and cocked his head to the side. "What?" His braid slipped off his shoulder to dangle over his bony back.

"You look like hell." Roy walked over to stand in front of Ed and flicked his cowlick (the damn thing never stayed down!), then reached behind the boy. Ed starred at him quizzically, and then felt Roy tug at his braid and run his fingers through it. Ed smiled softly up at him. Roy loved playing with his hair. A small fetish of his or something, Ed figured. Every chance he got, he would take Ed's leather hair band out and hide it so he couldn't braid it, again. He had told him almost everyday since their relationship started that he should leave it down. Ed refused, and thus began the routine of Roy stealing his hair bands. Ed didn't bother looking for them. He just got some yarn or something and transmuted it. Roy must have a huge collection by now…

Ed was broken out of his reverie when he felt himself pulled into the arms of his lover and his slightly agape mouth was smothered by another pair of lips. Ed was surprised, but he didn't pull away. 'I guess he missed me.' He thought, smirking against Roy's mouth.

Their lips moved against each other, and Ed felt Roy's hands slide through his hair. It felt good… up until his hand met a snag, then Ed flinched. It was Roy's turn to smirk, and he tried to distract the blonde from the dull pain by running his tongue along Ed's lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. 'The bastard did that on purpose.' Ed kept his lips closed, refusing admission, and Roy finally gave up, pulling away. Ed leaned against the table slightly, trying to catch a good breath.

Roy chuckled, panting softly. Ed gingerly rubbed his scalp. "That hurt, you asshole!" Ed snapped, snatching his hair band from Roy and starting to re-braid his golden locks. Roy shrugged.

"You never seemed to care all those other times." He stated, suggestively. Ed looked away, blushing slightly and wrapped the hair band around the bottom of the braid. Roy smiled. "I have something for you, Ed." He exclaimed, pulling a small, square box out of his pants pocket. Ed looked at it suspiciously. It was white, a little smaller than Roy's palm, and tied with a red ribbon.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

Roy laughed. "It's a present, Edward. Don't be so uptight." Ed reached for it, and Roy suddenly got a cruel idea. He moved his hand out of Ed's reach, just as he grabbed for it, then held it out for him again. Ed rolled his eyes and grabbed for it again, but this time Roy switched the present to his other hand. He saw Ed's eyebrow twitch slightly and fought to hold back a laugh.

"You better knock it the hell off." ordered Ed threateningly. He hesitated, glaring at the colonel, and then reached for it again. Roy raised it above his head and smirked.

"Heh. See if you can reach it now." He nagged. Ed's eye ticked again, and he threw Roy a glare that would have shut even Hughes up. And that's saying something. But, the notorious Flame Alchemist didn't even flinch against the cold stare pinning him. Ed sighed, and then with almost lightening speed, reached for the box. Roy saw it coming and ascended it higher over his head. "What wrong, Fullmetal? Can't reach that high? Would you like me to get you a stool?" Any onlookers, had there been any, would have assumed that the dark-haired male must've had a death wish. Edward twitched, almost violently; Roy thought his head might explode. But, it seemed the youth was getting better about controlling his anger.

Ed clenched his teeth. "Don't. Call. Me. Small." And he snatched at the slightly lowered box again, missing by an inch or so.

Colonel Roy Mustang watched amusedly as Edward Elric snatched and grabbed at air, trying repeatedly to retrieve his surprise from the taller man.

Finally, Ed gave up; he huffed indignantly, crossed his arms over his chest, and refused to meet Roy's eyes. 'How like a child.' Roy thought, setting the gift down on the crown of Ed's flaxen head. The boy stirred and looked at him warily from the corners of his eyes, and then reached up and took the present, eyeing it. Roy walked over and retrieved his scotch, then leaned against the counter, watching the other slowly open the small box.

Edward set the box on the table after pulling out a long silver chain necklace. It was beautifully plain; tiny rings linked to tiny rings to create a marvelous little chain. Ed starred at it a bit, in awe. 'It must've cost a lot.' The young alchemist pondered, glancing over at his superior. The Flame Alchemist had downed the second scotch and was starring right back at him. Ed turned to fully face him and held up the chain. "What's this for, anyway?"

Roy shrugged, set the glass in the sink, and walked over to stand in front of the boy again. "For putting up with me." Ed chuckled, and Roy smiled. "I tend to be a pain in the ass, at times."

"Can't argue with that logic." Ed agreed. Roy feigned hurt.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me." He stated, pouting. Ed reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Sorry, _Sir_." The man made a face and hefted Edward easily up onto the table behind him, so their eyes were level, then laid his forehead against his chest, wrapping his arms around the blonde. Ed was stunned for a moment, then smiled fondly down at Roy's ebony head and brought his hands up to run fingers through his short locks. Roy sighed contentedly as Edward placed a quick kiss on the top of his head and looked up at the blonde. He was smiling at him, and at that moment, Roy couldn't love him more.

"I love you, Edward." Roy's lips captured Ed's for the second time that night, and this time, Ed melted into it. It was a sweet kiss, short, and smothered with emotion.

"I love you too, old man." Ed smirked. Roy grunted and kissed Ed again.

**Owari**


	2. Quality Time

Ok well, I'm back. Yay! It turns out the second ficlet is taking much longer than I anticipated... but I finished the third one and decided to post that one instead. So the third has now become the second. Enjoy. The second (which is now the third) will be out as soon as I finish it. Promise. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. 'cept the plot. Plot bunnies are mine.

**Quality Time**

Roy sat at the kitchen table the next morning, sipping his usual cup of decaffeinated coffee and scanning the morning's newspaper, reading glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose. Ed always made fun of his need for reading glasses. _"That's how old age always goes; your eye sight first, then your hearing, and so on. Face it, old man. Time's catchin' up."_ He still looked a bit tired, but he brightened up when he heard Ed coming down the stairs and looked up when the blonde stumbled into the room.

Ed rubbed his eyes, walking into the kitchen. He walked into the doorway, hitting his automail shoulder and stumbled sideways, cursing groggily. Roy looked up from his newspaper, smiling. "Good morning, Sunshine," he beamed cheerily. Ed blinked at him blearily.

"It has to be against the law to be so cheerful in the morning," Edward quipped, swiping at the sleep in his eyes again. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and then sat down at the other end of the table, searching the surface for the cream and sugar. Roy didn't even look up from his paper and slid the bowl of sugar cubes across the small table top, then did the same for the creamer. "Thanks," Ed mumbled, dropping two sugar cubes in and a spoonful of creamer.

Roy let him awake up a bit before asking him any complex questions. Ed always got flustered in the morning when Roy got too hypothetical. After Ed had finished his second cup, Roy folded the newspaper and took off his glasses, staring at Ed across the table. "So, what are our plans today?" Ed looked at him, golden eyes slightly less glazed, and shrugged in a noncommittal way. "It's Sunday, Ed. The last day of the weekend. There has to be something you want to do before we have to go back to work.

Ed seemed to mull this over for a few moments before getting up to make himself some toast. "Do you want some?" he asked, preparing the bread.

Roy sighed. "No thank you. I already ate." He heard Ed scoff and mumble about waking up too damn early, and he chuckled. "Would you like me to make you some eggs?"

Ed grunted a reply. "I can make them myself, Bastard," Roy smirked at first, then it slowly slipped from his face, and he heard Ed go to the ice box to get said eggs.

"Ed! I don't think that's such a good idea," the brunette exclaimed, sliding his chair out from under the table and standing up. Ed looked at him with his and-why-the-hell-not look. "Don't you remember your last encounter with the stove? A few weeks ago?"

Ed looked at him blankly, and then scowled. "It wasn't that bad! Besides, you were distracting me," he accused.

"You almost burnt down the kitchen," Roy deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. He walked to the stove and took the eggs from the shorter male. "I'll make them." Ed huffed a 'fine!' and walked back to the ice box to get some orange juice, then with cup in hand, he hopped up onto the counter beside the stove. "So, what are we doing today?" Roy asked, cracking an egg into the pan then another. "Sunny-side Up, right?" Ed nodded, and he added salt and pepper to the sizzling egg then covered it.

Roy was looking at him, now, and Ed sipped his orange juice, having had enough of coffee for today. "I don't care. I just want to go out." He finished his juice then set the cup in the sink beside him and held his arms out to Roy, pouting. "We hardly ever just go out together anymore. You're either working or sending me on missions."

Roy smiled and stepped in between his spread legs, which the boy then wrapped around his waist. "You know it isn't my fault that Hawkeye gives me all that damned paperwork, Ed," he defended, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. It scrunched up and wriggled, so Roy moved his lips elsewhere; to the boy's lips. And Ed didn't mind at all. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him desperately closer as their lips fought fiercely. Roy's hands, which had been on Ed's face and in his hair, were now underneath his thighs, and Ed was suddenly lifted right off the counter. He gasped into Roy's mouth and felt the older male smirk. Ed drew back, panting and flushed, and gazed at his lover who was equally flushed, before mashing their lips back together in a frenzy.

Roy's back hit the ice box jarringly, but they didn't take notice. One of Roy's hands snaked up to grasp Ed's ass, and the boy moaned loudly, pulling himself even closer. As they broke apart again for air, their groins brushed through their clothes, and Roy inhaled. Was that smoke? He was suddenly shoved out of his aroused haze when he remembered the eggs. "Eggs!" he shouted, letting go of Ed's legs. Ed took the hint and released Roy's waist, feet touching the ground. Roy rushed over to the stove and pulled the pan off the burner and set it on a cooling rack Ed had strategically placed on the counter. He used a fork and knocked the cover off. Eh... they weren't too bad. Roy looked at Ed apologetically, but Ed just shrugged.

"See? That's what happened when I tried to make them a few weeks ago. Payback's a bitch."

Roy scowled at him. "Though I believe mine turned out better than yours did. I must be a better seducer," he quipped, making Ed scowl this time.

"That's not fair, though. You have more experience. Old man."

Ouch. How did he know that was coming? "Yes, well. The old soon become the wise, Edward. Something you'll never be," Roy retorted, spooning the charred eggs into the trash can. Ed scowled as Roy bustled around making another serving of the yummy breakfast food.

"At least I'm not air-headed, like you. Or is it that you've become senile?"

"Better than being hotheaded," Roy quipped, smirking.

Ed huffed. "I'm not hotheaded."

"Right Ed. Just like you're not short?"

The blonde jumped off his seat on the counter and glared at his lover. "Who are you calling so short that he could drown in a drop of coffee?!" he screeched.

Roy looked away from the stove and _down_ at the smaller male. Edward's frown deepened as the brunette smirked, and he flipped him off and went to sulk at the table. "You're an asshole," he heard Ed grumble after plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yes, but you love me," he replied cheekily.

Ed glared. "Don't push it." Roy chuckled and shifted the eggs a bit, then went to work on Ed's toast. After buttering them, he checked on the eggs again and determined that they were done. He arranged the eggs, toast, and some orange slices neatly on a plate and took it to Ed, who currently had his head lying on his arms.

"Bon appetit," he exclaimed, setting it in front of the blonde then sitting in the chair to his right.

Ed snuck a peek at the food then at Roy and hid his face again. "What's with the oranges?" he mumbled into the crook of his arm.

Roy shrugged nonchalantly. "I know how much you like them, so I decided to cut some up for you. Besides, oranges are the ideal breakfast fruit."

Ed picked his forehead up off his arms and replaced it with his chin. "I thought bananas were," he countered, looking drowsy again.

"Oh Ed. Bananas?" Roy gave him a slightly humored, slightly condescending look. "Oranges are so much tastier than bananas. Though…" he trailed off, smirking. "The banana can sometimes have its uses."

Ed blushed, knowing immediately what his lover was insinuating. "Perverted bastard." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, you're being awfully nice this morning. Almost like you're sucking up." Ed starred at him across the table with a wary look.

Roy feigned hurt. "I'm not allowed to make my lover breakfast anymore?"

"Not with orange slices. It makes you seem suspicious." Ed finally started wolfing down the food.

Roy pouted, and a few moments later Ed leaned back in his chair causing the thing to rest on two legs, as he finished the last of his breakfast. He munched on the remaining toast, rocking the chair dangerously forward and back. Forward and back. He looked at Roy, annoyed and hissed, "Oh stop pouting! You're supposed to be an adult." The blonde crossed his arms over his chest.

Roy pouted even more, pretending to be completely crushed. "I just wanted to spend a long, not-so-quiet day with my favorite blonde lover." He added to the comment by waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Ed sputtered and flailed, tipping the chair right over to crash to the floor. Roy winced and quickly stood, trying to peer over the table top. "Ed?" The boy in question quickly reappeared, looking disheveled and embarrassed.

Then he seemed to remember the cause of his tumble. "I sure as hell better be your _only_ blonde lover!" Ed shouted. Roy raised an eyebrow and smirked. Always talking before thinking. Silly Ed. "I mean… ONLY LOVER! You better not be cheating on me, Mustang!"

Roy chuckled and walked around the table to stand in front of Ed. "Of course not. You're the sun in my sky," and he gently flicked one of the boy's bangs.

Ed's face softened and bit, and he raised an eyebrow. "That was the corniest line I ever heard," he joked.

Roy inclined his head in a mock bow. "I try."

"Well that's a bit contradictory to your normal claims. You're the great romancer! Or you were. Before you hooked me," Ed added smugly.

Roy leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "And what a fine catch you are."

Ed sucked his bottom lip into his mouth for a second then released it, and his golden eyes were half-lidded. Roy found it terribly endearing. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Roy smiled and kissed him again. "I knew you'd come around. _Darling._"

Ed made a displeased sound in his throat and grabbed the back of Roy's neck with his automail hand, dragging him down to his level. "You know what? I'm sick of all these pet names."

Roy tsked and smirked, then wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and down to his rear and squeezed, eliciting a high pitched but soft squeal from his lover. Roy's smirk widened, and he suddenly hefted the teen right off the hardwood dining room floor.

Ed instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the taller male, literally clinging to him. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Roy ignored his lover's snarling inquisition. "Pet names are essential for a working relationship. Ask Al what he calls Winry." Ed opened his mouth to retort, but Roy covered his lips with his own. He waited for Ed to respond then pulled the blonde's body closer, nearly flush with his own.

He pulled his mouth away a moment later, and opened his eyes. Ed made a small distressed noise and followed his retreating lips. Roy smirked, and instead of kissing him again, he leaned his forehead against the smaller male's. "I think I like it best when you're compliant like this," he husked against Ed's lips, sending a wave of heat and pleasure through him. The boy made a high keening sound and thrust himself against Roy, earning a groan.

"Bedroom. Now," Ed demanded through his pants and moans as Roy's mouth worked up the side of his neck to his ear.

Roy chuckled. "As you wish," he answered and carried him up the stairs and to their shared bedroom. The door was then shut tight, but not before putting up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign for the visiting Alphonse.

**Owari**


End file.
